Terimakasih Naruto
by Mizuwa Fujiwara
Summary: Uchiha kecil menyatakan cinta pada Uzumaki yang usianya 5 tahun lebih tua darinya? Bagaimana respon si Uzumaki? YAOI! SasuNaru!


**_Title : Terimakasih Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, You can find out in the story.._**

**_Main Pair : Sasuke x Naruto a.k.a SasuNaru_**

**_Warning : Typo(s), OOC._**

**_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

**_..._**

_Disebuah taman dipinggir danau yang terletak di wilayah Konoha, terlihat seorang bocah laki-laki berambut raven tengah bermain dengan pemuda berambut blonde jabrik. Si bocah yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke sesekali tertawa kecil menanggapi tingkah kekanakan pemuda blonde yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto._

_Setelah cukup lelah bermain, Naruto kemudian duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon maple dengan Sasuke yang menjadikan paha Naruto sebagai 'bantal'. Perlahan mata keduanya terpejam, seiring hembusan angin yang membelai lembut wajah mereka._

_"Teme.." panggilan sayang itu terlontar dari mulut Naruto yangkini telah membuka matanya, menampakkan bola mata indah sewarna langit cerah tanpa awan._

_"Hn?" sahut Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya._

_"Kenapa kau suka sekali bermain denganku, dibanding dengan teman-teman sebayamu? Kau tau, teman-temanku sering mengataiku 'pedophile' karena dekat-dekat denganmu." Tanya Naruto disertai pipi chubby-nya yang menggembung, menambah kesan imut diwajahnya._

_"Entahlah. Aku hanya.. merasa nyaman." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke yang semula tertuju pada danau dihadapannya._

_Naruto tidak membalas jawaban Sasuke tadi, Ia hanya diam sambil terus menatap wajah tampan Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya. Perlahan tangannya terangkat untuk membelai helaian-helaian rambut Sasuke. Sasuke tak menolak saat Naruto melakukan hal itu, Ia malah terlihat menikmati belaian lembut sang Uzumaki._

_"Maaf.." _

_Naruto menatap heran pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata 'maaf' padanya. Sasuke membuka matanya kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Naruto. Ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto, dan.._

_HUP.._

_..Ia meraih tubuh Naruto, memeluk leher Naruto dengan begitu lembut. Naruto masih membisu, namun Ia mulai membalas pelukan bocah Uchiha itu. Sasuke semakin melesakkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Naruto._

_"Maaf.. Dobe." Ucap Sasuke lirih, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto._

_"Ada apa Teme? Kenapa tiba-tiba meminta maaf?" tanya Naruto sambil terus mengusap punggung Sasuke._

_"Hn. Karena dekat-dekat denganku, kau jadi dikatai 'pedophile'."_

_Naruto tertawa kecil menanggapi jawaban –yang menurutnya bodoh yang baru saja dilontarkan Sasuke. _

_Perlahan mereka melepaskan pelukan tersebut, "Kau tau Teme? Itu adalah kalimat paling bodoh yang pernah aku dengar.. hahaha." Ia dan Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari posisi mereka tadi, dan berdiri berhadapan._

_"Aku tidak pernah marah ataupun sedih karena dikatai 'pedophile' oleh teman-temanku, karena aku tau mereka hanya bercanda. Selama aku senang karena bisa terus bermain denganmu, aku tidak akan peduli apa kata orang-orang. Teme.. kau itu bocah paling tampan dan baik yang pernah aku temui, aku juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri." Lanjut Naruto panjang lebar._

_DEG.._

_Hati Sasuke mencelos saat tau bahwa Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik. Tanpa orang lain tau, sebenarnya bocah 13 tahun itu menyimpan perasaan suka pada Naruto, pemuda yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya. Bukan.. bukan suka sebagai kakak atau sahabat, tapi rasa suka seseorang pada orang lain.. atau lebih pantas disebut cinta..?_

_"Haha.. hanya seorang adik ya..?" ucap Sasuke miris._

_"Eh?!"_

_"Aku menyukaimu Dobe! Atau lebih tepatnya.. Aku mencintaimu. Ya.. aku Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta padamu Uzumaki Naruto!" _

_Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, hatinya juga merasakan sakit yang sama dengan yang Sasuke rasakan. Bocah yang selama ini Ia anggap adik, ternyata telah.. jatuh cinta padanya. Sekarang Ia bingung harus bertindak bagaimana._

_"Sasuke.. maafkan aku.." akhirnya hanya kata-kata itulah yang mampu Ia ucapkan._

_"Sudah kuduga.." gumam Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya._

_Naruto memegang bahu Sasuke, "Tatap aku Sasuke.."_

_Sasuke tidak juga mengangkat kepalanya, untuk sekedar menatap wajah pemuda yang kini tengah berbicara dengannya._

_"Kubilang.. Tatap aku Uchiha Sasuke!" bentak Naruto sambil mengangkat kasar dagu Sasuke._

_"Dengar Teme.. kau seperti apa yang orang-orang bilang. Kau tampan, pintar, terlebih lagi kau berasal dari keluarga kaya dan terpandang. Kau bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang seusiamu, yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Bukankah kau sering bilang kalau banyak gadis-gadis di sekolahmu yang naksir berat padamu, kau bisa coba mendekati salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu.."_

_Naruto memberi penjedaan pada kalimatnya, "..Maaf Teme, aku juga sangat suka dan sayang padamu, tapi aku menyukai dan menyayangimu sebagai adikku.. bukan sebagai seorang yang aku cintai. Teme.. ini masalah perasaan, kau dan aku tak bisa memaksanya. Kau bisa mengerti kan?"_

_Sasuke mengangguk lemah dengan kepala yang kembali tertunduk. Naruto sungguh merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti hati bocah dihadapannya ini. _

_Naruto kemudian menarik Sasuke kedalam pelukannya, mencoba memberi ketenangan kepada Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tak menolak, namun juga tak membalas pelukan Naruto. Dan tanpa disadari, setetes cairan bening menetes dari sudut mata sang bocah Uchiha._

**(5 Tahun Kemudian)**

"Pagi _Teme_.." sapa pemuda _blonde_ pada pemuda tampan yang kini berjalan disampingnya.

"Hn."

"Huh kau ini! Lebih ramahlah sedikit!"

Pemuda _blonde_ bernama Naruto itu menggembungkan pipi _chubby-_nya. Kebiasaannya jika sedang kesal pada sesuatu. Pemuda tampan yang tadi disapa oleh Naruto –Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat ekspresi imut sang Uzumaki melalui ekor matanya.

"Hn. _Dobe_, wajahmu semakin jelek jika seperti itu." Ledek Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah karena telah membuat Naruto kesal di pagi hari ini.

"Kau itu.. dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, selalu menyebalkan!" ucapnya sambil meninju pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Tentu.. karena aku memang tidak ingin berubah _Dobe._"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. _'Apa maksudmu Teme? Apakah perasaanmu juga belum berubah? Oh Tuhan.. Teme kau membuatku kembali mengingat hal menyakitkan itu.'_

Merasa Naruto yang kini tak lagi disampingnya, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Hoii _Dobe!_ Kau mau kita terlambat?!" teriaknya membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Huh! Iya-iya aku tau!"

Naruto kemudian berlari menyusul Sasuke, dan kembali mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Sasuke. Berjalan bersama menuju gedung SMA dan Universitas mereka yang kebetulan bersebelahan.

**.**

**_From : SasuTeme_**

**_To : NaruDobe_**

**_Dobe. Maaf hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama, Sakura memintaku menemaninya ke toko buku. Tak apa kan?_**

Dengan cepat jemari lentik Naruto mengetikkan balasan pesannya untuk Sasuke.

**_From : NaruDobe_**

**_To : SasuTeme_**

**_Iya Teme tak apa, semoga kencanmu dengan Sakura berjalan lancar ya ^_^_**

Tak berapa lama kemudian, balasan pesan dari Sasuke telah sampai padanya.

**_From : SasuTeme_**

**_To : NaruDobe_**

**_Kami tidak berkencan Dobe! Aku hanya menemaninya membeli buku -_-"_**

Naruto hanya tertawa ketika membaca balasan pesan singkat dari Sasuke, dia berpikir kalau saat ini wajah Sasuke sudah semerah tomat, yang tak lain buah kesukaan Sasuke.

**.**

Naruto yang bingung harus mengerjakan apa jika Ia pulang kerumah, akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman tempatnya dan Sasuke biasa bermain dulu. Pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu menempatkan dirinya pada sebuah bangku taman yang kosong.

Taman yang dahulu jarang dikunjungi orang itu, kini terlihat lebih ramai. Dari mulai anak-anak sampai orang tua banyak yang berkunjung ke taman itu. Disana juga banyak penjual-penjual makanan ringan, seperti misalnya penjual es krim.

Saat sedang melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesosok pemuda yang sudah sangat dikenalinya. Pemuda tampan, berambut _raven_, dan berkulit pucat, pemuda yang dikenalnya sebagai sahabat sekaligus adiknya.. Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke tidak sendirian, Ia bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut sebahu berwarna merah muda, yang Naruto kenal sebagai.. Haruno Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum mengetahui bahwa sepertinya Sasuke sudah mendapatkan penggantinya. Namun perlahan senyum itu luntur saat melihat Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyelinap ke hatinya. Perasaan yang cukup menyakitkan dan menyedihkan. Dadanya semakin sesak, saat Ia melihat Sasuke mencium kening Sakura.

"Ada apa denganku? Lalu kenapa disini rasanya sesak?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya.

"Kurasa aku butuh istirahat.. lebih baik aku segera pulang."

**.**

Sinar mentari pagi memaksa masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar bernuansa oranye milik Naruto, kicauan burung juga teriakan-teriakan bodoh yang diyakini berasal dari Uzumaki Kushina –Ibu Naruto dan Uzumaki Kyuubi –kakak Naruto, memaksanya untuk bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Uughh.." Naruto memijat pelan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

_Drrrt.. drrrt.. drrrt.._

Naruto segera mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar yang Ia letakkan di meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. 1 pesan masuk dari Sasuke.

**_From : SasuTeme_**

**_To : NaruDobe_**

**_Dobe apa kau sudah bangun? Kalau sudah bangun, aku dan Sakura ingin mengajakmu pergi ke game center. Kebetulan ini hari libur kan ._._**

Naruto sedikit enggan membalas pesan dari Sasuke, entah kenapa kejadian kemarin membuatnya ingin jauh-jauh dari Sasuke. Namun akhirnya Ia memilih membalas pesan itu.

**_From : NaruDobe_**

**_To : SasuTeme_**

**_Maaf Teme. Bukannya aku mau menolak ajakanmu dan Sakura, hanya saja aku kurang enak badan saat ini._**

"Haaah.." Naruto menghela napas panjang, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran tempat tidurnya.

"Kurasa berjalan-jalan keliling komplek tak ada salahnya.."

Naruto kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas mandi. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Ia berpamitan untuk pergi sebentar pada Aayah, Ibu, dan Kakak laki-lakinya.

**.**

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di atap sebuah gedung tua yang dulu dihuni nenek dan kakeknya yang kini sudah meninggal, setelah kurang lebih 30 menit Ia mengitari komplek perumahannya Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk singgah di atap gedung ini.

"Tuhan.. sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa tidak suka saat melihat Sasuke memeluk Sakura?" gumamnya lirih sambil menatap langit cerah yang terbentang dihadapannya.

Dia kemudian terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya yang sedang tidak karuan.

"Hei _Dobe_!"

"Ya Tuhan.. bahkan sekarang aku mendengar suara si _Teme_ itu."

"Ini aku bodoh! Lihat kebelakang!"

Naruto perlahan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati Sasuke yang kini berjalan dengan santai ke arahnya. Sasuke kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto yang masih menatapnya.

"Kau bilang sedang tidak enak badan, kenapa malah ada disini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Hanya mencari udara segar." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Hn. Idiot. Orang yang sedang sakit itu seharusnya minum obat dan istirahat di rumah, bukan keluyuran sepertimu. Itu pasti hanya alasan karena kau tidak mau ku ajak pergi kan?"

"Uughh.. iya itu memang hanya alasanku. Lagipula bagaimana kau tau aku ada disini?"

"Insting." Naruto menatap curiga kearah Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Tadi aku ke rumahmu berniat untuk melihat keadaanmu, tapi bibi bilang kau pergi untuk berkeliling komplek. Karena aku tau kebiasaanmu untuk pergi ke tempat ini saat sedang kacau, aku akhirnya kesini." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "_Teme_.. kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihatmu dan Sakura berpelukan di taman, kau bahkan mencium keningnya. Kalian baru jadian ya?"

Sasuke menyeringai tidak jelas, "Kalau iya kenapa? Kau cemburu _Dobe_?"

"Ce-cemburu? Untuk apa aku cemburu?" tanya Naruto dengan semburat pink yang muncul dikedua pipinya.

"Hehe.. hanya bercanda _Dobe_. Kemarin itu Sakura sedang sedih karena ditolak pemuda yang Ia suka, aku yang tidak suka melihat seorang gadis menangis, reflek memeluknya dan menciumnya agar Ia lebih tenang. Sama seperti yang kau lakukan dulu, saat aku sedang sedih."

Naruto yang awalnya tertunduk kini mengangkat wajahnya dan menghadapkannya dengan wajah Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu pandang.

_Biru dengan Hitam_

_Siang dengan Malam_

_Terang dengan Gelap_

Tess.. tess.. tess..

Tanpa terasa setetes cairan bening mengalir melalui pipi _chubby _ Naruto. Tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk menghapus air mata itu, setelahnya Ia malah mengusap pipi Naruto yang terasa begitu lembut.

Sasuke mempertipis jarak diantara mereka.

_Dekat.._

_Dekat.._

_Semakin Dekat.._

_Dan.._

_CHU.._

Bibir tipis Sasuke menempel sempurna dengan bibir _cherry_ Naruto. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata. Meresapi perasaan masing-masing yang belum tersampaikan. Merasa kehabisan pasokan oksigen, mereka kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mulai mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya (?)

"Naruto.. A-aku.. A-"

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.. maaf baru menyadarinya saat ini.." potong Naruto sambil mendekap erat tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tulus, kemudian mengusap-ngusap kepala Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Terimakasih Naruto.. terimakasih.."

Dan hari itu mereka habiskan untuk saling membagi perasaan cinta satu sama lain. Atap yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka.

**.**

"Uuugghh.. mereka membuatku ingat dengan _first kiss_-ku yang direnggut olehmu, Fugaku." Ucap seorang pria dengan ciri-ciri fisik yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

"Hn. Kau mau merasakan ciuman dariku lagi Minato?" tawar Uchiha Fugaku –Ayah Sasuke kepada Namikaze Minato –Ayah Naruto.

Segera saja Minato menggeleng dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah manisnya. Namun sayang, Fugaku sudah terlanjur bernafsu untuk segera me-_rape _Ayah dari calon menantunya itu.

**_:: FIN ::_**

**_Ini FF pertama Mizu di fandom Naruto. Semoga minna-san suka sama FF-nya. Akhir kata Mizu ucapkan.. Mohon review-nya Minna ^_^ arigatou gozaimasu.._**


End file.
